BURN!
by DeanFan
Summary: The gang plays a joke on Eric and Jackie making them think they got married.


**Disclaimer: Don't own That 70''s Show**

**Author's Note: This is my first That 70's Show fan fiction. Please be gentle**

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Eric woke up and groaned grabbing his head in pain.

"How much did I drink last night," He asked himself wincing at the sound of his own voice.

Slowly he got out of bed and stopped when he noticed a wedding ring on his finger.

His eyes went wide. "Did me and Donna get married last night without me remembering," He said shocked and looking at the bed and screamed in horror when the girl was not Donna but Jackie-the monster bitch from hell.

Jackie woke up with a start then grabbed her head in pain obviously hung over as well.

"What the hell are you yelling for," Jackie demanded.

"Look at your hand," Eric told her.

Jackie frowned. "Why are we in a motel room together?"

"Go ahead. Look at your hand."

Jackie slowly looked at her hand and screamed in horror the same way Eric did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

15 minutes later after they both dressed they sat on the edge of the bed stunned.

"We didn't get married last night did we," Jackie asked.

"God I hope not but the evidence is there," Eric said still horrified.

"The only proof that's there are these stupid rings," She said taking hers off and considered throwing it across the room but stopped when she noticed how lovely it looked. "I've got to admit Eric you have good taste."

"Thank you. I think," He said. "If we did get married last night then we can just have a quicky annulment. No one would have to know."

"Eric you're a genius," Jackie said happy. "Way smarter than Kelso."

"Well I sure hope so."

"Why can't we remember last night?"

"Maybe it's a good thing that we don't remember I mean if we actually-" Eric shuddered at the thought."

"Gross," Jackie said disgusted. "I'd give anything not to have to see your skinny white naked body."

Eric looked insulted. "Hey I have a nice ass thank you very much. Donna thinks so."

"That's one girl Eric. One," She repeated. "I just married my best friends boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend," Eric corrected her. "Let's get this annulment over with."

"I agree."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What the hell do you mean we can't get an annulment," Eric practically yelled at the judge. "There is no way in hell I'm staying married to a psycho bitch."

"Hey," Jackie said. "You want to see a psycho bitch I can show you."

"I'm sorry Mr. Foreman but I don't believe there's any evidence for an annulment," The judge said.

"It should be against the law that people should not be allowed to get married when their drunk," Eric yelled standing up.

"I can't give you an annulment because I don't have any proof that you even got married," The Judge said.

"What if we can't find proof," Jackie asked.

"Then you'll have to divorce," The judge said.

"Great. My first divorce is with the devil," Eric said defeated.

"My first divorce is with a skinny white man that still lives at home with his parents," Jackie spat.

"Your going to make a guy very happy one day," Eric muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOO **Forman's Basement** OOOOOO

"I can't believe it worked," Hyde said smiling big. "They actually think they got married," He said laughing.

"That's a BURN!!!!!!!!" Kelso said snorting.

"How did you get them drunk to think they got married," Donna asked.

"Got them drunk with some of my special brownies," Hyde said.

"I don't care what anyone thinks. This is the best prank ever!" Kelso said laughing.

"I feel kind of sleezy," Donna said then started smiling. "I like it!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOO **OUTSIDE FORMAN"S BASEMENT**OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Those snort face bastards," Jackie said angry. "They made us believe we got married! I'm going to give them what they got coming."

"Jackie wait," Eric said grabbing Jackie's arm. "We could get mad or we could get even."

"I like the way you think Forman. What's the plan?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'

"Here they come," Kelso said.

They were all quiet as Eric and Jackie walked in holding each other's hand affectionately.

"Where the hell have you two been," Hyde demanded. "With you two gone there was more pot for us," He said laughing.

"Burn," Kelso said laughing.

"Why are you two holding hands," Donna asked with a frown.

"You want to tell them," Eric asked Jackie.

"Nah. You go ahead," Jackie said giving him a peck on his cheek.

He tried not to grimace.

"What the hell are you talking about," Donna demanded.

"Eric and I got married last night," Jackie said excited. "Isn't great? We don't have to hide our relationship anymore!"

"Relationship," Hyde said unsure.

"What relationship," Donna said.

"We've been secretly dating for the past year," Eric said.

"That's bullshit Forman," Hyde said not buying it.

"It's true! They say the one's that hate each other the most are the ones that usually like each other in the end," Jackie said. "By the way I found out why I've been acting bitchier than usual."

"Why," Donna asked.

"I'm pregnant," Jackie squealed. "Now that Eric and I are married we won't have to hide it. I love you," She said kissing Eric long on the lips and pulled back.

Eric was stunned at the way she kissed. "I love you too. Let's kiss again," He said kissing her.

"That's it!" Donna said angry. "You two aren't married!"

"But of course we are! We're on earth did the rings come from then," Eric asked.

"A thrift store," Hyde said. "It was supposed to be a joke."

Eric and Jackie laughed. "BURNNNN!!!!" They both yelled.

"You mean you knew all along," Kelso asked.

"Actually we heard you guys outside the door," Eric said laughing.

Kelso smiled. "That was the best BURN ever!"

"Out of all the pranks why did you make us believe we got married," Eric asked.

"Well you two hate each other. Seemed like a good idea at the time," Hyde said.

"Who's idea was is it," Jackie demanded.

"It was mine!" Kelso said laughing. "Didn't think I was that smart did ya.?"

"Just an ass," Jackie said kicking Kelso between the legs.

Everyone groaned. "That's got to hurt," Donna said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
